Foes and Fidelity
by ALittleWickedIAm
Summary: A former SHIELD agent discovers the secrets of her past. Meanwhile, an Enchantress slithers into the tall grass, and Loki must decide what he's willing to risk for his revenge. (Warning: Dark themes, language, violence, and some sexual content.) Setting: during and after Dark World
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Nearly one thousand years ago**

Loki had heard tales of Vanaheimr's beauty. Upon his arrival, Loki regretted not joining his father's visits before. He had an eye for pretty things and took any opportunity to feed the aesthetic desire. The waves crashed against the cliffs as a flock of gulls flew above him towards the sea.

The palace stretched along the beach, finely crafted with shells and rock. Vanic plants and flowers decorated the pathway and entrance that scented the entire architecture with sweet aromas. Loki and Odin inhaled the purple flowers nearest to the door. They nodded at each other in approval before entering inside. The hall was spacious and tall, with stained windows of blues, purples, and seafoam green. Their footsteps echoed as they walked along the cobblestoned floor, toward the Vanir King, Njord.

Njord was older than Odin and just as wise but respected by many more. He was a generous and sacral king, not that Odin wasn't, but Njord has quite the reputation since his youth. The King stood from his throne to approach his guests. With open arms, Njord boomed with laughter and hugged his oldest friend. "Odin, thank you for graciously accepting the visit. And I see you've finally brought one of your sons!"

"Loki is my second born and honored me today by joining us," Odin said with pride. But was it for Loki or himself?

Njord scrutinized the young god with curiosity. "You're a handsome fellow. I imagine the boys and girls your age fawn over you."

The older gods laughed for reasons Loki didn't understand, but smile anyway. "As flattering as it is, I've no interest in courtship during this time."

"Oh?" Njord was surprised. "What would you rather be doing?"

"Reading, training - anything to make me a great warrior," he answered politely.

The King nodded. "Is this your first time away from Asgard?"

"No, my Lord."

"There is a garden near the entrance, on the other side of the palace. I think you would enjoy your studies there while your father and I discuss delicate matters."

Loki thanked Njord and headed to the garden.

Much to his delight, the Njord's garden was breathtaking! Many of the Asgardian maids tended his mother's gardens, but none prevailed to extents such as this. It had a hand-carved archway, decorated with small yellow flowers that reminded him of bells and smelled like honey. As he walked further into the garden, it grew darker. It was morning only moments ago. The fruit on the trees, the berries in the bushes, and the flowers glowed, lighting the pathway. Enthralled by the magic, Loki didn't notice the girl his age playing with flowers and thread, sitting on the ground behind him. He took a step back, bumping into her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Loki asked without glancing at her.

"I'm fine," she giggled. "You barely tapped me."

Keeping his gaze away from her, he observed the flowers on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a crown."

"Why?" He finally looked at her. She had fair skin, ashy blonde hair, and seafoam green eyes - wearing a lavender-colored dress. She was slender and delicate, but very pretty.

"Why not?" She said as she continued poking flowers through the thread.

"What if it gets destroyed? What if the flowers rot?"

"Then I'll make another one. It's more fun to make anyway." She smiled.

He grinned. "I'm Loki."

She glanced up at him. "Sigyn."

Sigyn beckoned for him to sit next to her. He did.

He told her how much he enjoyed her garden and asked why it was so dark in there.

"Magic," she said. "All the plants and trees in here grow in darkness. It's my grandfather's magic."

"Your grandfather must be very talented."

"Indeed, he is. Where are you from, Loki? I've never seen you around the palace."

"I come from Asgard."

Excitement filled her eyes as she asked about Asgard. He told everything she wanted to know and more. Telling her stories of the tricks and pranks he pulled. She curled up her legs, paying close attention to the teenage boy. She giggled happily at the stories, wrapped in conversation. A few hours passed before Njord and Odin came to the garden to disrupt the young god and goddess. The Kings watched for a few moments before Njord cleared his throat.

"I see you've met my granddaughter," he said.

Loki looked up in surprise, unable to answer.

"He was kind enough to keep me company," Sigyn answered as she finished her crown.

"That's very kind of the prince," he said as he approached her and offered his hand. "I'm afraid you must bid your farewells. You have lessons to attend to."

She took his hand as he helped her off the ground. She brushed the dirt off the skirt of her dress with her hands. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Prince Loki. I hope to see you again."

Whether or not she was mocking him, he did not know. However, he wanted to see her again too. "Likewise, princess."

Grinning, Loki watched her walk away as Odin patted him on the back. It was then Loki knew Odin's true intentions that day. The way he smiled at him, winked as though they shared a secret. His father was trying to get him to court the princess! He considered opting against it, but he did like Sigyn and found her to be beautiful. Loki did have an eye for beauty.

* * *

**AN: I have tried writing this story for a while and did post an almost finished version. I decided to delete it and start from scratch because I hated where it was going. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I promise to never let you (my followers/readers) down again. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**September 20, 2013**

**London, England**

Bach's Suite No. 1 in G was the first song Eira remembered hearing. The prelude was the most beautiful work of musical art. She would often listen to it over and over, eventually learning to play it herself. Now, she was a master at it on her cello.

Every time she played, Eira remembered the first time holding the neck of the instrument and the screeching sound as she dragged the bow along the strings. It took her many years of practice to become as talented as other musicians, but it was more out of distraction than passion. Yes, she did enjoy playing very much so. However, it was the dissociation she liked best. Whenever she practiced or played for the sake of it, all her fears and loneliness faded away.

The baritone tune that echoed through her apartment soothed her in ways nothing else could. Even when the bad memories surface, the music acts as an anchor, drowning it back into the depths of her mind. There was nothing else around her - no walls, doors, or windows. It was just her and the cello. Or at least that was what she thought for just a moment. She barely heard her neighbor banging on the wall from next door, yelling for her to stop it.

Disappointed and annoyed, she reluctantly stopped playing, glaring at the wall her neighbor banged on. Of course, there were plenty of places for her to play, but not many places she could be completely alone. She would've considered the abandoned theatre down the street if it wasn't an inconvenience to bring Jane along with her. It wasn't that she didn't like Jane, because she certainly did, it was just ...

Just as she thought of her, Jane walked through the front door.

Eira did a double-take as she looked from the front door and Jane's room. She could've sworn Jane was in her room that morning. That would explain why it had been so unusually quiet. Jane stumbled in with her phone and keys in one hand and shopping bags in another.

"Where've you been all morning?" Eira asked as she carefully put away the cello. "I thought you were in your room."

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I was doing some research last night, couldn't sleep, so I went left early to gather supplies."

"Uh-huh, and what sort of research is that?"

As Jane set her bags on the table, Eira took a peek inside.

"You know, science ... stuff."

Eira dug into one of the bags and pulled out a pair of lacey underwear. "What research requires you to wear sexy lingerie? Oh, and a pretty dress!"

Before Eira could pull out any more articles of clothing, Jane stopped her. "Please don't! The underwear is embarrassing enough."

Mouth gaped open, Eira tried to hide the amusement on her face. "What else did you get? I need to know."

Jane blushed and grabbed her bags before Eira could react and put them in her room. "It's just something that will satisfy me later if things don't go well."

"Jane Foster, do you have a date?"

"If I say no, would you believe me?"

"No."

She sighed. "Yes, I have a date."

Eira squealed. "How exciting! What's his name? How did you meet?"

Jane told her his name, Richard, and explained how the older lady down the hall, in D-23, set them up. She was his great aunt and had been wanting to introduce him to Jane for quite some time. For a brief moment, Eira wondered why the old lady didn't ask her. She pushed the thought away and continued to listen as Jane tells Eira how nervous she was.

"Is he cute?"

"I don't know, I've never met him."

Eira continued interrogating her by asking when and where the date will be taking place.

"He's taking me to a French restaurant and picking me at eleven for lunch."

"You mean he's picking us up."

Grumbling, Jane gave her a look. "No-no-no-no-no, we aren't going anywhere. Just me, I - Jane, alone - will be picked up by Richard for our date."

Eira scoffed. "You and I both know that's not happening. I was assigned to protect you by Nick Fury himself. I don't do many favors, but Nick is a friend."

"Fine, but you can't sit with us," she said, rolling her eyes. "Or be in the same car."

* * *

A few tables away, Eira watched Jane and her date. Fortunately, the restaurant didn't have a dress code and allowed her to dress in her t-shirt and jeans. Although she never felt cold, she wore a jacket to blend in with everyone else. Sometimes she wished she were like everyone else.

**_You're different, and I like you because of that. _**

That's what Phil would say whenever she felt that way. He always knew how to make her feel better. He even took her to similar restaurants, wanting her to live a life full of luxury.

She glanced at the couple tables away. Jane was nervous, that was obvious. Eira wondered if she was this awkward around Thor or if this is just what she was like when around handsome men. She didn't blame her.

On their first date, Eira was so nervous sitting across from Phil, handsome in his usual suit and tie. He reached out for her hand, unafraid. Phil was the starter for most of their conversations. No matter how ridiculous they were, he always knew how to make her laugh.

Her throat tightened as she tried to swallow down the sadness. Eyes watering, the print on the menu began to blur before a tear spilled from the corner of her eye.

As she dabbed away the tears with a napkin, Eira noticed Darcy entering the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Asgard**

It had been a while since Loki found himself in Asgardian chains. The last time was by his own Tudor, Amora.

Frigga worried that Loki's struggle with matching his strength with Thor would force him to isolate from his brother and friends, so she asked the Enchantress to teach Loki magic. Timid at first, Loki reluctantly obeyed and learned everything he could. Once he realized how much power magic made him feel, he used it to his advantage. As toddlers, Thor always picked on him. When they were children, Thor pushed Loki into the mud, making their friend laugh. Loki grumbled under his breath, wishing a snake would come along to bite him.

When the black snake slithered to the surface, Thor went to pick it up, and it bit him! Next thing he knew, he was to meet Amora every day after breakfast until supper. He resented her and his studies whenever he saw the other children train or play together outside on the grass, stuffing their faces with butter tarts.

As he got older, in his teens, he grew attracted to her. She used this against him with seduction and betrayal. She bound him onto the branches of her apple tree with chains, upside down as the venom of a serpent endlessly dripped onto the middle of his forehead - unable to move or escape. Then, she left him alone in an unimaginable amount of pain.

There's nothing Odin could punish him with that would match.

Loki walked along with the two guards who escorted him into the Throne Room and up to his father, allowing the chains to drag. Frigga watched him with hopelessness, wishing he had turned out differently, no doubt. When she spoke his name, even Loki could hear the pain.

"Hello, mother," he said. "Have I made you proud?"

"Please don't make this worse," she begged.

"Define worse."

"Enough!" Odin said. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Frigga gave Loki one last glance before turning to walk away.

Loki mockingly straightened himself and clinked the manacles on his ankles together. He laughed. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes? Where ever you go there is war, ruin, and death. Why Midgard of all places?"

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you."

"We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die - just as humans do."

"Give or take five thousand years. They're beneath us."

"All this because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright," he said sternly.

Odin raised his voice. "Your birthright was to die as a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

"Did you cast _her_ out as you did Thor? As my father did to me? Is that not a punishment enough?"

Odin looked at his son for a while before answering. "There was a time where I wished nothing but happiness for you before you changed your ways. Let it known that I would never do that to her, especially you. I've searched everywhere. She's gone."

"If I'm for the ax then for mercy's sake just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just ... I don't love them."

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

Loki glowered at his father. "And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains."

"Thor must undo the damage you've done. He will bring order to the Nine Realms and then, yes, he will be king."

* * *

**Nearly One Thousand Years Ago ...**

Amora brushed her black locks, gazing at herself through the mirror. Once she was groomed to her liking, she stood from the vanity and moved to her bed, where a young, teenage Loki, fully clothed, waited for her. She dropped her robe, exposing her naked body and curves before slithering in bed next to him, like a serpent as he slept peacefully . She took a paintbrush dipped in blood and painted her body with the symbols of a Frost Giant from head to toe, then she chanted incantations.

Loki's eyes suddenly opened as he jolted off the bed and dashed into the dimly lit halls. He was searching for something, but unsure of what that is. He stalked the halls until he reached the room where Odin kept his relics. Fortunately for Loki, all the guards he had to pass were sound asleep, collapsed onto the floor. He looked around the room, walking past a golden gauntlet, Bor's helmet, and up to the Casket of Ancient Winters. As he went to reach for it, someone grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him awake.

"Loki!" Thor's voice echoed, distant. "Wake up!"

Unable to stop himself, Loki drew out a dagger and stabbed his brother in the ribs. He went to grab for the Casket again, but Thor grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room. His body went limp once his head collided with the marble wall, knocking him out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Past **_

_**Vanaheimr**_

After her lessons, Sigyn grabbed a basket that she weaved herself, then skipped off to the garden. She carefully picked the various amount of flowers, cautiously making sure not pick anything poisonous. The last time she accidentally picked the wrong flowers, she fell ill for a week and nearly died. Fortunately for Sigyn, her mother was an excellent healer. The recovery, however, took much longer. A lesson well learned.

As she walked along the path, deeper into the dark garden, following the illuminating flowers of blues, purples, then oranges, yellows, and reds. Continuing down the pathway, she paused to stare at her favorite spot. That spot in the clearing was where she and her older brothers would play hide-and-go-seek. Where she and Loki first met. The thought of him made her feel bubbly and visible. She also enjoyed his company whenever he visited, either sharing more stories or showing her new tricks he learned.

_"Princess -" he began._

_"Loki, I've told you to call me by my name. Sigyn. Lest you've already forgotten?" She giggled._

_"Sigyn, is that your name?" He taunted her. "Sorry, dear. I forgot." _

_She slapped him on the shoulder. "You jest!"_

_He laughed. "Of course!"_

_"Are you a jester or a prince?"_

_"I'm more like a trickster."_

_"I thought I was supposed to marry a prince."_

_He looked at her thoughtfully. "You assume us to wed?"_

_"Isn't that why you come to visit?"_

_He glanced away and picked the grass. "I enjoy our visits."_

_"As do I."_

Her stomach fluttered as she remembered their last engagement and smiled. Although Loki didn't put it into words, she knew he wanted to marry her as much as she did. She was grateful to have found someone like him.

Once Sigyn found the herbs she was looking for, she headed back to the palace. As she exited from the garden, she noticed a tall, masculine figure standing in front of her. She dropped her basket filled with flowers and herbs as tears welled up in her eyes. He smiled beneath his red, bushy beard and winked at her. She sobbed as she ran to him and hugged him through his armor. He picked her up with his leather gloves and spun her around as he cheerily laughed.

"My sweet sister! Look how much you've grown!" He put her back on her feet and took a step back to look at her.

"It's been ten years. You ought to know I'd grow up during your absence."

"Indeed. I've much to tell you about my adventures."

Sigyn sighed. "As much as I'd love to hear about them, I do wish I could have adventures of my own."

"Mother would have a fit."

"Where is she, anyway?"

* * *

Freyja walked down the familiar halls, to the throne room. It had been ten years since the last time since she was home, and yet it felt as though she hadn't left. As she entered the throne room, Njord was in a council meeting with his closest staff and guards. He looked past them to see his daughter. He dismissed them all and asked for privacy as he reunited with Freyja. She hugged him tightly as they wept in each other's arms.

"When I haven't heard a word from you a few years ago, I thought you prevailed to Valhalla."

"Tyr and I are the only survivors. Thanos's army is too strong. We were out-numbered."

"And what of the stone?"

Freyja pulled out a clear, dull stone that hung from a silver chain. "It chose me, father."

Njord gazed at the stone with awe. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Freyja wiped away the drying tears on her cheeks. "I cursed myself, I know. It was this or die. She saved Tyr as well. I owe her everything."

"Oh, Freya," he wept, holding his daughter tightly.

* * *

**_September 20, 2013_**

**_London, England_**

Looking over the menu, Jane barely noticed the note her date pushed in front of her. When she glanced down at the table, it was then she saw it. He wrote 'hi' on the napkin. Jane awkwardly glanced at him to say it back. She wished he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"So, what's the story with you?"

Too late.

"Why does there have to be a story, there's no story."

"You've spent the first ten minutes of our date hiding behind a menu that has three choices on it. It's either chicken, vegetarian, or fish, Jane. I think there's a story, and I'm thinking it involves a guy."

"It's complicated," she shrugged it off.

As Richard continued with the interrogation, Eira rushed over to Darcy, but she was too late. Darcy was already at the table, asking about wine.

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" Jane and Eira asked.

"Hey! Even the bodyguard is here!"

Eira shushed her. "Would you keep your voice down? You're causing a scene."

"Bodyguard?" Richard asked. "You have a bodyguard?"

"It's a long story," Jane sighed. "This is Eira and Darcy."

"Oh, hello," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Jane snapped as Darcy dragged a chair from another table to Jane's.

She scooted closer to Jane and helped herself with a sliced of bread, slathering it with butter. "So, I show up to work at the lab slash your mom's house, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas, eating ice cream, obsessing over you know who. But you're not! You're wearing lady clothes. You even showered, didn't you? You smell good."

"Is there a point to this?" Eira asked.

"There has to be a point to this."

"Right, you know that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore? You might wanna start looking at it now." Darcy handed Jane the device. "This is the reason we came all the way here."

"It's malfunctioning."

"That's what I said." As Jane banging it on the table, Darcy pointed. "That's what I did! You just hit more scientific."

"I'm sure it's nothing." She handed it back to Darcy.

"It didn't look like nothing. It kinda looked like the reading Erik was talking about." Darcy turned to Richard. "Our friend, Erik, kind of went banana balls."

"He's not interested. I'm not interested. Time to go now."

"What? Bodyguard, you talk some sense into her."

Eira shrugged. "I can't force Jane to do anything she doesn't want to unless it's life-threatening."

Darcy slowly rose from her chair and loudly dragged it back to its original table. Then she walked away.

Although Jane stated she wasn't interested, Eria certainly was. What readings was Darcy talking about? Since she was technically Jane's bodyguard, she ought to know what exactly they're researching. Right? She glanced at Jane, knowing how safe she was in such a public place, Eira decided to chase after Darcy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**July 7, 1996**

**Triskelion, Theodore Roosevelt Island, US**

Agent Coulson walked down the halls wearing a pair of headphones attached to a walkman. Public Enemy blasting into his ears as he nodded to other agents, acknowledging their good mornings. He was in his usual cheerful mood, but something in his gut told him that it was going to be an especially good day. He bobbed his head slightly to the beat as he entered the elevator. Nick Fury, who was the only other occupant, gave him an odd look. Smiling, pressing the button to their floor, Coulson said, "Morning, boss."

Fury took off the headphones from Coulson's head and pressed them on his ears. He nodded his head and rapped along with the artist. "Caught, Can We Get A Witness. That's a good one."

Coulson chuckles as Fury handed the headphones back to him.

"But I don't ever want to see you with those things on your head in this facility again," he said sternly. Fury stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened.

Coulson quickly followed. "Yes, sir."

They entered a narrow hallway and stopped at a metal secured door. Fury lifted the eyepatch to scan his scarred eye, to which Coulson commented was healing. Fury grumbled profanities, cursing Coulson for even bringing it up. The door opened almost immediately, and they walked through before it closed behind them. Suddenly, the red emergency lights flashed as the announcement echoed through the speakers.

"_**ATTENTION**. **ATTENTION**. **C-33**. **CODE GREY**. **ATTENTION**. **ATTENTION**. **C-33**. **CODE GREY**."_

Fury and Coulson bolted to the room down the hall to find three unconscious agents, lying on the floor, and five pointing their guns as at a fair-skinned, blonde woman. Much to their amazement, she hadn't a scratch on her. She turned her gaze to Phil, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her light green eyes. Someone yelled for her to get down. Confused, she stared back with her hands raised to her chest. Then a gust of icy wind knocked the men down as she pushed her hands forward. Surprised by her own doing, she stared at her hands. Fury then ordered the men to get back on their feet and get a doctor or a scientist.

"Hell, just get someone qualified to examine her," he ordered.

"We aren't here to hurt you," Coulson said as he rested his gun on the floor. "Do you speak English?"

Glossy-eyed, she stared up at him and repeated. "Do... do y-you speak E-E-English?"

Coulson and Fury exchanged looks before he offered the woman to help her back to bed.

He chortled. "That was good. Was that a British accent? Are you from Europe?"

The woman looked down, dazed. For a fraction of a second, there was silence followed by the sound of music in the distance. The woman looked at the walkman, tilting her head to the side. Phil's smile widened and retrieved the walkman to put it on her head and listen. She closed her eyes, lying back on the hospital-like bed. When the song was over, she handed it back to him.

"You like classical too?"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Fury said. "Doc is here. Can I speak to you for a moment, Agent?"

The doctor sprinted past Fury and to the woman. As he recorded her vitals and temperature, Fury took Coulson aside and handed him a gadget.

"I haven't seen the phase meter act like this since..."

"Danvers," Fury finished his sentence.

"You think she's like her? Mutated by cosmic energy somehow?"

"What other explanation do you have? Something happened to her. And who knows how long she was in the bottom of the ocean for."

"Should we try to contact Talos again, sir?"

"No," Fury shook his head. "He's on a very important mission as we speak. Once the Doc clears her, take her outside. See if anything clicks."

"Sir, are you leaving me in charge of the patient?"

Fury opened the door and turned to him. "You'll do just fine. You're the only one I can trust with such an assignment."

* * *

**September 20, 2013**

**London, England**

Eira followed Darcy out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. When she called out to her, Darcy turned around and waited for her to catch up. She smiled widely, stating how she knew someone would be interested. Eira nodded as she fiddled with the clear stone around her neck that was attached to a metal chain. She asked about the readings from the phase meter, in which Darcy explained that she wasn't exactly sure, only that it measures cosmic energy.

"When was the last time you saw it go off like that?"

"Come, follow me," Darcy said as she led Eira to her car. She told Eira about how she and Jane met Thor two years ago. "And last year, after New York, Erik just hasn't been the same since."

Jane exited from the restaurant and headed towards Darcy's car. "And I hate you."

"What?! I thought he was cute!"

"Just shut up and drive," Jane said as she entered the car and slammed the door.

Eira and Darcy exchanged looks before getting in the car after. Eira hopped in the backseat, suddenly realizing someone else was seated next to her. "Who are you?"

"Ian," he said nervously, offering his hand to shake. "Ian Boothby."

"Eira. It's a pleasure," she shook his hand.

Darcy then pulled out and drove off. As they drove through London, Jane was just as surprised to see Ian in the backseat. "Who's he?" When Darcy explained that he was her intern, Jane asked, "You have an intern?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Hello, Dr. Foster. It's uh - it's a great honor to be working with you," Ian managed to say.

"Right," Jane pulled out her cellphone. "I have to call Erik."

Ian guided Darcy through the city with his navigator. With her speeding and sharp turns, Eira began to feel slightly nauseous. Darcy, however, was quite proud of her driving skills, claiming that she had mastered it in a foreign country. Jane left a message on Erik's phone, asking him where he was. They finally stopped in front of an abandoned factory and got out of the car. Eira's stone began to glow as a distorted voice told her to go home. She quickly covered the stone with her hand, removed it from her neck, then shoved it into the front pocket of her jeans. She suddenly felt strange energy coming from the building, vibrating in her bones.

"Come on, this is exciting! Look, Intern is excited," Darcy exclaimed. When no one responded, she turned to Jane. "Do you want the phase meter?"

"No."

"Bring the phase meter," she ordered Ian and threw the car keys at him.

Eira and Jane walked towards the factory and stared at the structure. Eira observed it before deciding it was safe enough. However, the energy coming from it was most concerning. Jane's phone then went off, playing an annoying ringtone. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"How do I change the ringtone on this thing?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"An Astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her ringtone," Darcy said as she walked up to them.

Eira and Jane turned to look at her.

"Why are you calling me?" Jane asked.

"I didn't want to shout."

Eira told Jane that she was going to check the perimeter and to wait for her to come back before going inside. She turned to check the other side of the building when she was a silhouette of a person in the distance. She called out to the figure, but there was no response. She called out again. Nothing. She stalked down the alley, feeling her head pulsing from the energy. The distorted voices echoed in her head, telling her to go home. The figure slowly hovered over her and pulled out a double-edged sword. Just as it took a swing, Eira felt something pull her backward. Before she lost consciousness, Eira saw a flash of pure, white light.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

As Thor walked up the bridge towards Heimdall, they exchanged a smile and a knowing look. Although it had only been a Midgardian year since Thor's visit there, Heimdall knew the young god missed it dearly.

"You're done."

"Merriment can sometimes be a heavier burden than battle," Thor replied.

"Then, you're doing one of them incorrectly." Heimdall grabbed the Bifrost's sword, Hofund, and turned it as the top of the dome rotated, allowing the galaxy to peep through the opening.

Thor chuckled. "Perhaps." They both took a moment to gaze out into the stars. "How fare the stars?"

Heimdall stepped toward him while keeping his gaze out into the distance. "Still shining. From here, I can see the Nine Realms and ten trillion souls." He turned to Thor, in thought. "Do you recall what I told you of the convergence?"

"Yes, the alignment of the worlds. It approaches, doesn't it?"

"The universe hasn't since seen this marvel before my watch began. Few can sense it - even fewer can see it. A world that's infected can be dangerous. It is beautiful."

Thor tried to see what Heimdall saw. "I see nothing."

"Or perhaps that's not the beauty you seek."

He laughed and asked how Jane was doing.

"She is clever, your mortal. She doesn't know it yet, but she studies the convergence as well. Even -"

Heimdall paused for a moment as his eyes burned orange.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I can see her," he said as he grabbed Hofund and pulled it out. "There's an intruder. I must inform your father at once."

Removing his blue cloak, Thor summoned Mjolnir. "Where are they?"

"I cannot see them. However, I can sense an infinity stone."

Thor gave him a nod as he spun the hammer that lifted him up in the air and flew over the city of Asgard. Heimdall rushed toward the palace.

* * *

**PAST - Asgard**

"Welcome to Asgard!" Loki dramatically waved his hand in gesture before them.

"It's beautiful," Sigyn said as she looked over the city.

Beaming with pride, Loki turned to her. "What would you like to see first?"

He watched her nose scrunch as she thought about it.

"Do you have a garden?"

Loki grabbed her hand as he led the way. They ran, giggling, toward the palace, accidentally bumping into a few citizens along the way. When Sigyn stopped to apologize, Loki rolled his eyes and groaned in embarrassment. He then explained her place as their future queen. In which she replied with a laugh. "Just because I am to be their queen doesn't give me the right to be a quim."

He never mentioned it again.

Once they got to the garden, they were greeted by a young and fair Frigga. She was trimming her beloved purple roses like she did every morning. Sigyn bowed, "Good morning, your majesty."

Frigga laughed, telling her there was no need for such formality since they were to be family someday. She took her shears and cut one of the roses off the bush, then handed it to Loki. "Give this to your dearest Sigyn," Frigga whispered to him.

Taking the flower, Loki stared at its beauty. Pleased with the gift, Loki smiled at his mother in thanks before handing it to his future queen. Sigyn gladly accepted it, squealing with joy as she kissed him on the lips. It was soft, delicate even, and she smelled sweet, like honey. Enchanted by her perfume, he didn't hear what she just asked him.

"Pardon?"

"I said, are you going to show me the rest of the garden or not?"

"Oh, right."

He showed her the entirety of Frigga's garden, in which Sigyn thoroughly enjoyed, before continuing on their adventure. Of course, sneaking a kiss or two along the way. Then, he guided her into the palace, exposing his secret hiding places where he'd eavesdrop on anyone's conversation. When she accused him of being invasive, he playfully teased her. "Worried that you'll say something you don't want me to hear?"

At this, she frowned. "I don't believe you to be cruel enough to use my own words against me."

He gave her a look. "It's only a jest, my dear."

Although she didn't believe him, she shrugged it off. "No matter, you needn't any worry. I'd never betray you."

He kissed her cheek. "I know."

* * *

**2013**

People shouting in the distance woke her from such an odd dream. She was walking through an empty parking lot, toward an abandoned building. Then someone attacked her and - 'wait,' she thought. 'Was that a dream?'

As the warm breeze tickle the fine hairs on her arms, Eira realized she was outside, somewhere. Everything was so fuzzy, so strange.

When she slowly opened her heavy eyelids, the first thing she saw were bright stars and brightly colored planets. Staring at the night sky in awe, she sat up, wincing from the sharp pain on the back of her head. Dizzy, she stumbled and fell on her knees. Her hand caught her fall, pressing onto the soft grass. She surveyed her surroundings, realizing she was in a clearing, alone. She was sure she was with someone a moment ago.

The sound of people shouting and horses hooves approached nearer, causing her to stress. Before she could come up with any sort of plan, a thunderous roar came from behind her.

She jumped as she turned.

Thor dropped his hammer the moment their eyes met from afar. He shook his head in disbelief and confusion. "Sigyn."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Happy to see a familiar face, Eira rushed up to a confused Thor. As she introduced herself as a SHIELD agent, he ignored her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She commented on how he was more friendly than she thought, crushed between his arms and chest, which felt more like boulders.

"Sigyn, we've searched throughout the Nine Realms for you. Odin claimed you were taken from us."

Baffled, she wriggled out of his arms. "I'm sorry, I think you've mistaken me with someone else. I'm Eira Coulson -"

"Coulson?"

"Yes, we spoke on the phone after the incident in New York last year. Nick Fury assigned me to look after Jane Foster. We got separated somehow. I need to find her."

Lost for words, Thor stared at her in wonder. How was Heimdall blind to her? Had she been on Earth all this time? The shouts and calls of Asgardian soldiers and hooves of, what Eira assumed to be, horses neared closer until they surrounded the duo. Eira stared in awe, realizing she wasn't in England anymore. Odin's booming voice silenced the soldiers, ordering them to stand down.

As Odin stepped off his horse, he glanced at Eira and froze. Stunned, he hadn't found the words to express what he felt at that moment in time. He quickly walked over to Eira and Thor, stopping right in front of her and stuttered his words.

"My dear, Sigyn, how is this possible?" His eyes gravitated toward her necklace, then chuckled. "I not only searched for you but also the stone, and all this time it was with you."

"My name is Eira," she says it more to convince herself than anyone else. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Surprised, he answered. "I'm Odin. You're in Asgard."

He carefully watched her facial expressions. Her eyebrows knitted together, with full concentration, she shook her head. She didn't know what they were saying.

"This isn't real," she said. "This must be a dream."

"I assure you, it's not," Thor replied.

Odin suggested they head back to the palace to figure out what happened in the last thousand years, and how she possesses an infinity stone.

Once they arrived at the palace, Odin was by greeted wife, Frigga. She was a beautiful tall, blonde woman with dark blue eyes that reminded Eira of the ocean. Frigga smiled kindly at her, grabbing her hands and kissing them. They were soft and decorated with beautiful rings and jewels. She told Eira how much she missed her and that she was grateful to finally have her back home.

"Home?" Eira repeated.

They explained where she came from, her mother, grandfather, and even her marriage to Loki. She stared at the drawing of her and her supposed husband. Then, the memories of the incident overwhelmed her. Her chest tightened, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Frigga asked with her motherly, kind voice. It was soothing.

"I'm fine," she huffed as she attempted to control her breathing. "It's fine."

Odin raised his hand over her head, magic streaming behind. She looked around her, expecting the worst. When nothing happened, she gave him a look.

"What was that for?"

"To put your mind at ease," he said gently. Then he turns to exit the room. "Come with me, and you shall tell me your story. Start from the very beginning. What was your first memory?"

* * *

With a book in hand, Loki sat in his cell against the wall and on the floor. It had been a while since he picked up a book and read for escapism rather than something academic. The privilege of a natural-born king, he supposed.

While the other prisoners rot, locked away in a cage with others that smell just as fowl or maybe even worse than they do, Loki gets an entire cell to himself with the comforts of a bed, a cushioned bench, and blankets with pillows to match. He was grateful for it. He needed a quiet place to formulate a well thought out plan, and read at his own leisure since he had more than enough time.

Then there was a soft voice that hummed a familiar lullaby. He looked around to find no one around. The voice gradually grew louder until a translucent figure appeared before him. "_Loki_."

Intrigued, he asked, "Who calls to me?"

"Don't you recognize me?" It taunts him, sniggering between words. "You were always my favorite student."

His jaw clenched. "Amora. How did such an old shrew get past the All-Seeing Heimdall, let alone Odin's guards?"

"I'm hardly a shrew," it spat. "I didn't realize how much you cared."

The faint apparition appeared beside him, nuzzling into his chest, playing with the ends of his hair. Loki swatted it away in disgust. "I don't, you vile dross."

She pouted, then shrugged it off. "How I came unnoticed, you'll never know. Do you like your books? Your mother brought you historical texts." She scoffed. "Such a bore. I figured you'd take a liking to these instead. You know, when I saw you on the news a while back, I didn't realize how much I've missed you."

"So, you've been in Midgard the entirety of your banishment?"

It shrugs. "Not exactly. But once I arrived there, I was pleasantly surprised to discover one of our own living amongst the mortals."

Intrigued, Loki couldn't refrain from asking who. Instead of answering, Amora giggled before disappearing, leaving him alone once more.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Although Loki would never admit aloud, he was terrified of Amora's sudden appearance. The last time he saw her, she tricked him by disguising herself as Sigyn and hung him upside in a tree as the bowl of her serpent's venom slowly poured onto him. It felt like a century, maybe even longer as he struggled against his bonds, fighting through the excruciating pain. The sound of his screams echoed throughout the city of Asgard. When Frigga came to his resue, most of the skin on his legs and lower torso had melted off. Fortunately for Loki, the healers were able to regenerate the skin.

He woke up a day later to discover his wife missing. He suspected that Amora or even Odin had something to do with it. Either way, they were both to blame and will pay for what they've done.

The thought of Sigyn caused his chest to tighten. Their last interaction wasn't pleasant. As much as he tried to push the memory away, it seemed to worm it's way back into thought.

* * *

** Past**

Loki and Sigyn spent time alone after they wed and recited their vows to each other. They strolled the streets of the city as Loki told her stories of his adventures, much like he always did. He knew how much she enjoyed his stories. Enthralled by his tales, Sigyn fantasized about their escapades together. As much as Frejya would protest against it, Loki knew that wouldn't stop Sigyn. She was of age and not only Loki's wife, but she was also the future queen of Asgard.

It wasn't that Sigyn was too weak and frail, she was a rather skilled fighter. She and Loki dueled quite a few times. Though she didn't always win, he deemed her to be a strong competitor. It was Freyja's fear that led her to shelter Sigyn, who didn't know the reasoning. Freyja wanted it to remain that way, but most of Asgard already knew. And one day, Sigyn will discover it.

Once they retired to their room, Sigyn asked when they should have children.

"I've never thought about it," he answered.

"Really? Not even once?"

"No," he shrugged. "How often have you thought about it?"

"Only today."

Curious, he pressed for more answers. "Do you want children?"

"I'm not sure. If I did, I'd like a boy and a girl," she said as she poured herself a cup of wine.

Loki didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded. She then asked if he loved her.

"Of course I do. We are married, are we not? Why would you ask such a question?"

"It's probably just gossip. Nothing to worry about, I suppose."

Annoyed, he snapped at her. "No, do go on. What have you heard?"

"I overheard my dress-maids say that you only agreed to marry me for my beauty."

At first, Loki was stunned. Then, he laughed. "Is that all?"

Sigyn was dumbfounded. "So, it's true."

"Of course! Why else would I marry you?"

She looked betrayed, which caught him off-guard. He'd give anything to take it back, to lie and tell her he loved her regardless of her looks. And much like the idiot that he was, he watched her walk out of their room, crying, never to see her again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The first thing Eira remembered was a flash of light before waking up in a brightly lit room. It was full of machinery, which beeped loudly. She squinted her eyes open as they watered.

A thick leather strap bound her onto a bed. She panicked. The beeps quickened as her heartbeat did. A few worried voices came from behind the bed as she weakly attempted to wriggle out of the leather straps. Someone told her to stay still during the examination and to close her eyes. She didn't listen. There was a sharp pain in her abdomen. To her horror, one of the surgeons removed a long blade from her stomach.

She woke up in the same room either a few hours or days later - she didn't know. This time, she wasn't bound, stronger even. However, instead of doctors, she was surrounded by armed men and women. Flustered and unaware of what was happening and how she got there in the first place, Eira was frantic. A tall, partially bald man calmly attempted to get her back into bed to rest. When he touched her arm, she threw him across the room, against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly, all the armed men and women pointed their guns at her, encouraging her not to move. Frightened, she paused. Alarms blared as red lights flashed in synchronization.

"_**ATTENTION**. **ATTENTION**. **C-33**. **CODE GREY**. **ATTENTION**. **ATTENTION**. **C-33**. **CODE GREY**."_

Soon after, Agent Coulson and Nick Fury hurried into the laboratory. A blonde woman, no older than fifty, yelled at Eira to get on the ground. When she didn't comply, someone shot at her. Everything happened so fast. She didn't realize the cold, forceful energy came from her, at first. She was afraid and didn't want anyone near her.

Although she couldn't speak, she understood what was said to her. She babbled gibberish, trying to explain her predicament.

Once Fury was able to take control of the situation, he sent everyone out, asking for any sort of medical professional. Then, she met Phil.

She thought of a distorted image of a tall, handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes. Had she seen him before? She studied every inch of him. From his face to his suit Then she noticed the bright yellow box on the floor next to him. She could hear something come out of it but wasn't sure what it was. Phil took notice, picked it up, and held out the headphones. He persuaded back into bed. Confused, she only stared at it. He put them against his ear to listen, then put them on her head for her.

It was so beautiful.

She closed her eyes and rested her head back onto the pillow. The uplifting music made her feel free, like a caged bird. She wondered why she felt that way.

When the song was over, she took off the headphones and handed them back to Coulson. He smiled and asked if she liked classical too.

She soon learned how she was discovered - at the bottom of the ocean. She was in an icy sphere, frozen in time. SHIELD removed her from the Arctic ocean and placed her onto a ship, back to the U.S. Scientists began to study her at once. It was then they realized she still had a heartbeat. That was when they decided to unfreeze her. Once they noticed the blade, they worried she wouldn't survive.

Fury and the entire SHIELD agency search for any evidence of her existence globally but found nothing. Phil was convinced Eira was an angel, while Fury suspected that she came from somewhere else. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't well-liked by him or anyone else for the matter.

It took Eira several months to relearn how to talk, read, and write. She even came up with her name. Her determination forced her to spend the majority of her waking hours studying. When didn't she study, Phil also taught her American culture and how to shoot a gun. The grew close, eventually falling in love. Two years after waking up in the lab, Fury promoted her as an agent. Soon after, Phil proposed and she said, "yes."

The wedding small, but beautiful. She never saw Phil get so intoxicated before. It was quite amusing, she thought. He danced with her! He repeatedly her how much he hated dancing, especially in front of other people.

For ten years they were happy.

In June of 2008, Phil expressed his desire to be a father. However, Eira wasn't fond of the idea. For the ten years, she enjoyed spending most of her time playing the violin, piano, and cello. In fact, she wanted to learn more and didn't have time to consider children.

Throughout the years, Phil watched himself age while Eira remained the same. It didn't take long to imply they get a divorce. No matter how much she begged, she knew he had already made up his mind. So, she let him go.

* * *

"That was generous of you," Odin said once Eira finished her tale. "A mortal's life is indeed precious, but short. It would be fairer for him to grow old with a mortal such as himself."

Unbeknownst to Odin, his words cut her deep, for she was told he died the previous year. She choked down the lump in her throat and nodded with a smile.

"Where is Thor? He should be celebrating Sigyn's return with us," Frigga said.

Odin caressed his wife's hair. "Surely he put himself to bed, my dear. The festivities can take a toll on even the mightiest warriors."

Eira awkwardly watched the king and queen fawn over each other. She cleared her throat, just to remind them they weren't alone. Frigga suddenly looked back at Eira as though she had just remembered something.

"We should get you a bed to sleep on. You must be exhausted."

"Actually, I think I should go back home, on Earth."

"I would be more than happy to send you back to Midgard if you wish it. At least rest first. Please. It would give Frigga some peace of mind."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

The sound of their footsteps echoed against the golden walls of the palace as Frigga escorted Eira to a room. They walked in silence, and Eira debated on whether or not to speak. There were so many questions she wished to ask but elected against it. It wouldn't be appropriate.

'_Another time_,' she thought.

Once they reached the last door down the hall, Frigga opened the grand ebony doors. The hinges quietly squeaked, rusted from the lacked activity, no doubt. The torches magically light up the room as they entered inside. There was an ebony vanity near the door and next to a full-sized mirror made of gold. There was a built-in tub, large enough for ten people, and an open balcony that overlooked the entire city. She glanced over to the purple and teal ombre bed.

Frigga smiled and told her that it belonged to Loki and Sigyn after the wed. Eira's stomach churned. '_There's that name again_.'

"Is something the matter, dear?" Frigga asked with concern.

"It's nothing." She lied. But then said, "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

Frigga was relieved. "I couldn't even imagine what's going through your mind. Fret not, my dear. The sun always rises in the mourn. We're so happy to have you back home."

Eira couldn't tell the queen that she didn't feel at home and more like a stranger. She only smiled back and let Frigga squeeze her in a tight embrace. Then she moved to the vanity to pick up the silver brush, running her hands over the bristles. Just holding it in her hand felt familiar. She put it back and turned back to the queen.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"We've all had a rather eventful night. I hope you sleep well, Eira."

She nodded and watched Frigga shut the door behind her.

Her stomach churned again. The sweat began to bead on her forehead, neck, and back. Suddenly, salvation became too much to swallow.

She bolted out onto the balcony and puked over the edge. Fortunately, no one had walked underneath as she purged out the anxiety. A few passersby did get splattered on, however. They gazed up in confusion as she fled from the scene, crawling into the soft bed. She didn't even bother to cover herself with the sheets and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_The wails of sirens came from all directions throughout the entire city as ash fell onto crumbled buildings and lifeless bodies. A woman screamed as she cradled her dead teenage son while others cried for help. She ran passed them as her pendant glowed intensely as a Chitauri chased after her. Once she was in the middle of the abandoned street, she conjured icicles from her hands and threw them towards the Chitauri's neck. The alien fell backward, choking on its blood. _

_Surrounded by chaos, she felt a hint of comfort with the adrenaline. _

_Then she noticed a small silhouette in a car seat in an SUV. The windows were tinted, but light enough for her to tell that the figure was a baby. She quickly ripped open the door and pulled out the child. The baby didn't cry. She looked down to discover the gash on the back of his head. _

* * *

Eira woke up crying. It had been months since she thought of that day in New York. Constantly reminded of his name was to blame.

Irritated, she got out of bed. The cool night breeze felt nice. Perhaps a walk outside was something she needed.

As she walked downed the corridors, there were at least two guards at every entrance. She felt both intimidated and safe and wondered how long each of them stands there. Did they have other duties too? The questions continued to pile up.

She mindlessly walked for a few minutes, then realized she wasn't paying any attention and now didn't know where her room was. 'Great,' she thought.

Walking further down the dimly lit halls, the pendant on Eira's necklace glowed once she approached the large, gold doubled door. Compelled, she opened it and entered, closing the door behind her. The torches lit up the room as she descended the stairs until she reached flat ground. The further into the room she walked, the brighter the pendant glowed. A gravitational pull lead her to a peculiar small cube, to which also glowed.

As much as she wanted to touch the object, she elected against it and decided she had overstayed her nosey unwelcome. She turned back toward the steep stairs and stopped to find another cube with a more dull light. She felt it's power radiate from it, though it was faint, still there nonetheless. Although she didn't know why she knew it's power well. It was cold and dense, similar to death - to her.

Curious, she reached out to touch it.

"Stop," Odin's voice echoed throughout the room.

She did.

He cautiously approached her, but with authority. "What are you doing? How were you able to bypass the guard?"

Confused, she said, "I'm sorry for prying. It was incredibly rude and stupid. But, to be fair, there wasn't anyone 'guarding' the room."

Odin gave her a look but said nothing on the subject. He glanced back at the cube she attempted to touch. "The Casket of Ancient Winters," he said.

"Sorry?"

"This," he gestured to the cube. "Thousands of years ago, the race of the Frost Giants were quite powerful. They had the magic of Winter. Due to war with Asgard, they placed their magic into the casket, to destroy us all along with Nine Realms. They attempted to test its power on Earth, yet failed to realize I made an oath to protect it. We defeated the giants and took their casket, left them almost powerless."

"Are you telling me that these Frost Giants were the cause of the Ice Age?"

He nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Hesitant, he answered. "Because... the night you went missing was when it's power had been drained to almost nothing. You have it's power, and if you were to touch it, I'm afraid it would take it's magic back, including your life-force. I am, however, curious as to what enforced you to find it?"

"_Don't tell him_," a familiar voice said. "_He cannot be trusted._"

"I don't know," was all she could think of to say.

Though he didn't seem satisfied with her answer, he sent her off anyway, bidding her a good night. Even though she didn't know where her room was, she didn't want to spend any more time with him. If _she _didn't trust him, neither should she.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sun crept over the mountain tops, peaking into Eira's room. She awoke to the sunrise as birds chirped in the trees nearby. The smell of charred wood filled the air with the gentle breeze. It reminded her of the time Phil took her camping for a few days. Their clothes smelled like smoke until after a couple of washes.

She sat up in bed and reflected on last night. The way Odin looked at her, cautious, it was apparent there was something he was hiding from her. The way they all treated her as though at any moment she'd shatter like ice. And how _she_ told her not to trust Odin made her wonder if she were in danger during her stay on Asgard.

When she left Odin, she didn't remember where her room was and didn't want to go back to ask. Fortunately, she met a guard who recognized her from years ago.

Shaking her head, she was feeling overwhelmed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just like what her therapist taught her. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

When she opened her eyes, the sun had already risen past the mountain tops. Her stomach rumbled. She couldn't remember when her last meal was and wondered if she would be able to eat on her own accord, or would she have to wait for the king and queen? She wasn't sure what the customs of Asgard were and didn't want to be impolite.

She searched for her clothes and couldn't find them anywhere, but she did discover a beautiful lavender colored dress that laid on top of the chair next to the vanity. Upon picking it up, Eira noticed how soft and light the fabric felt. She put it against her body to see how it would look. Admiring the a-line silhouette and the off-the-shoulder sleeves, Eira decided to try it on. Once she put it on, she realized it must have been hers at some point because it fitted her almost perfectly. The cups and the waistline were a little snug, but not uncomfortable.

In front of the full-sized mirror, she looked at her reflection and spun around in circles, watching the skirt of her dress flare out like a bloomed flower. Is this what Sigyn did? What did she do?

Her stomach rumbled again. "I know, I know, stop grumbling," she said to her tummy as though it had a mind of its own.

As she exited from her room, Eira met the same bald guard she met last night. He greeted her with a smile as he strode down the corridors her way.

"Good morn, princess," he said.

"Good morning - uh, I'm so sorry. I forgot your name."

"'S'all right. Name is Skurge, named after my grandfather and his grandfather. It's a bit of a family tradition, I suppose."

She laughed. "I see. Well, it's pleasure, Skurge." When she offered her hand for him to shake, he stared at it. "It's a handshake. On Earth, it's how we greet each other."

He gingerly grabbed her hand and shook it. "What a pleasant way to say hello."

"I think so too."

He asked if she was hungry, and she didn't hesitate to say that she was, indeed. As he showed her the way to the banquet hall, he explained a bit of the history of the castle. As he explained in great detail, Eira's mind drifted off elsewhere. Not sure what exactly it was that she was missing, she hoped that if she tried to remember, she would know what it was. But she made sure to nod and smile at the right moments.

Sounds of laughter and chatter came from the open doubled doors down the hall as they approached it. Eira looked around the room as they entered in awe. It was enormous! She's been the castles in the UK, but nothing matched anything like this. The walls and floors were of gold, decorated with ebony wooden tables and benches to match. Captivated by the simplicity of its beauty, Eira barely noticed the room falling into silence. As she turned to the table, there were four men and one woman who was staring at her.

Before anyone could say a word, Odin's voice roared from down the hall. It was too hard to make out the words, but Eira assumed by his tone that he wasn't happy. There was also a part of her that hoped he wouldn't join them since it was already so incredibly awkward.

A guard, with a long white beard, rushed in to snag a piece of bread and nibbled on a couple of grapes.

"Good morn, Tigg," a man with ginger hair and beard said in a gruff voice.

"Is everything alright, out there?" The dark-haired woman asked.

Tigg shook his head. "Nothing to be concerned. Just another father and son tiff, you see."

"What has Thor done this time?" asked the woman.

He chuckled. "He left to Midgard before sunrise. To see his fair mortal, assumably. He just got back. Odin isn't too happy about the visit."

"Ah," the blonde, handsome man said. "Jane was her name, yes?"

"Yes," Eira answered.

"You know Jane Foster?" The woman asked.

Just she was about the answer, Thor and Jane barged into the hall.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

"Jane!" Eira ran across the hall. As they reach out to hug each other, both women were thrown backward by the energy force between them.

Thor caught Jane before she hit the floor while Eira collided with the wall. Fortunately, it was sturdy enough to stop her from going through it. The brunette female and blond male were at her side to ensure that she was okay. The female was so beautiful and so close to Eira's face. Her face heated up from the thought of kissing her.

"Lady Sigyn," she said perturbed. "Are you alright?"

"My name is Eira."

The blond male helped Eira up. "Lady Eira then. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she turned to Jane and Thor. "What the hell was that?"

Thor examined Jane before he answered. "I'll explain everything later. For now, I think you both should remain distant from each other."

As he picked up a golden plate and assembled bread, grapes, and dried meat for Jane and him, Eira paced over to him and grabbed his plate. "No, I'm so fucking fed up with everyone keeping secrets from me. Tell me what the hell is going on, or I'll freeze all the food on this table."

Thor explained that while Eira possessed one of the infinity stones, Jane had the essence of one in her. He promised he would do everything to remove it from her, but he hadn't the slightest clue of how to do that. When she asked him how long that would take, he shrugged. "A few days."

Jane grumbled something about how they're talking about her as though she wasn't there.

"Nick Fury won't be happy to find that Jane and I are missing for that long."

"I know him well. Just tell him that I took care of everything when it all works out in the end." He gave her a cheesy smile and asked for his plate back. She did. "Sif, why don't you show Eira around. Show her Frigga's garden!"

Sif happily obliged, grabbing Eira's hand with urgency. "You'll love it. It's quite beautiful."

As unenthused as she felt about visiting a garden, Eira was a little eager to be around Sif. But first, she needed to eat breakfast.

* * *

If there was anyone throughout the nine realms who understood the true meaning of power, betrayal, and despair as much as Loki did, it was William Shakespeare.

Although Loki despised Amora with every inch of his being, he enjoyed the plays and poems. It was also inspirational, especially the one about Macbeth. He could take over Asgard, just like Macbeth, and it would be glorious. He would need to be careful, though. If Heimdall were to see any of it, Loki wouldn't be able to stand a chance. Because he was able to do it successfully before, he was confident that he'd be able to pull it off once more.

"I hoped by bringing in a sofa it would give you some comfort," Frigga materialized next to him. "Why do you sit on the floor?"

He didn't bother looking up at her. "Dirting my clothes is the least of my concerns. Odin would be furious to know you're down here."

"Well, it'll be our secret."

He closed his book and sneered at her. "I suppose that is your specialty, isn't it?" He stood up to turn away from her. With his hands clasped behind his back, he watched the tall dark elf enter the prisons, shackled, as the guards escort him to his cell. "Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful."

Frigga noticed the book Loki was reading. "The books I sent - do they not interest you?"

Loki turned back to her. "Is that how I am to while away eternity, reading?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki."

"Have you? Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient them asking after me day and night."

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here."

"My actions. I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life, that I was born to be king."

"A king?" Frigga scoffed. "A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself."

"Your father-"

"He's not my father!"

"Then am I not your mother?"

He hesitated. "You're not."

Frigga smiled at her son with tears in her eyes. "Always so perceptive of everyone else but yourself."

She took a step toward him, hand extended out to touch him. Loki swiped his hand through hers and watched her hologram disappear.

* * *

**Past**

As Loki walked out of his chambers, he thought of all the places Sigyn would be. It wasn't their first fight, and it certainly wouldn't be their last; however, Loki hoped it wouldn't be like this the entirety of their marriage.

'Where would she be?' he thought.

There would only be a few places he could think of that would be an avoidance to people. She was too prideful to allow anyone to see her cry. The only places he could think of were the bridge, the shore, or the garden. When he didn't see her at the first two locations, he headed straight to the garden.

Once he entered his mother's garden, he sensed the dark magic that lingered. Instead of Sigyn, Loki discovered a half-naked Amora waiting for him underneath the moons. If he weren't wary of his tutor's motivations and his love for Sigyn, he'd bend the knee at her will. But he wasn't the easily manipulated boy she once took advantage of, no. He knew better than to fall for her schemes again.

"Loki," she cooed. "Handsome, as always."

"How were you able to slither your way back into Asgard?"

She frowned. "Don't speak to me that way, you ungrateful -" she stopped herself, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know I didn't have to use you, I do. I wanted to prove my love to you."

Loki didn't like the way she said that. "How so?"

Her frown turned into a twisted smile. "I got rid of Sigyn."

His body shook with rage and fear. "What do you mean? Tell me, you virulent viper," he grabbed her by the neck. "If I find her corpse, you'll be severely punished for the death of my wife, and also my unborn child."

Her smile widened. "I'll make sure you never find her again. Even if it is just a rotting corpse."

Before Loki had the chance to attempt to kill her, Heimdall, Odin, and his guards arrived at the scene, armed with weaponry and magic. Fully aware of Sigyn's demise, Odin took the Enchantress to the prisons.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much R&R! I'm so grateful to have such an amazing group of people to support this story. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter and story so far. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Full from her breakfast of bread, grapes, and dried-cured meat, Eira was ready to walk off the calories she consumed. Just as Sif promised, she escorted Eira to Frigga's garden. Along the way, Eira asked a series of questions regarding her connection to Asgard.

_Do you know me from before? Were we friends? What was I like?_

Sif laughed. "We were friends, but only after you and Loki had wed. We spent most of our days either training or talking about our love life - or lack thereof."

"Sorry?" Eira wasn't sure if that was for her or Sif.

She slowed her pace. "Oh - no, I meant me."

"Ah," Eira cleared her throat. "Care to elaborate?"

"Considering the circumstances with your relationship with Jane, I think it's best not to discuss it any further."

"Oh, I see. You and Thor had a thing..."

The energy between them became awkward with uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," Eira said as stopped at the ivory archway, decorated with purple roses.

Sif smiled and shrugged. "There's plenty of people out there. Thor's moved on and so have I, mostly."

As they walked through the archway, Eira was in awe. There were so many different colored flowers she hadn't seen before or at least remembered. A sea of purple and light blue-green flowers surrounded the trees and bushes with brightly colored fruits. White and gold butterflies kissed the flowers before fluttering away. She never thought of gardens as serene before this one. She wondered how many times she saw it before.

A ping in her chest began to ache as she choked on the sob stuck in her throat.

Sif reached out to rub her back in comfort, but Eira stepped away. "I'm fine. It's a lot to take in."

There was a moment of silence before Sif spoke again. "I can't imagine being in your situation, to forget everything. It must be terrifying."

Eira glanced up at the palace and took a deep breath with her eyes closed. The sweet scent of the roses and fruit soothed her. It was the first time something felt familiar.

* * *

**Past**

Sigyn sobbed as she sat in the bed of wildflowers and stared out into the starry distance by the shore. Loki had been so cold to her since the day they wed. He was so kind and attentive before. She didn't know what it was she did that made him dislike her so much. Was it her, or did he change? She rubbed her swollen belly. Although it was too soon to really, she could feel her babies growing inside her. What kind of father would Loki be? She hoped he would treat his children better than he treated her.

"Lady Sigyn," Sif's voice came from behind her.

She turned to her friend and beckoned for her to sit down. "Why is my husband cruel?"

"Because he doesn't love you, sweet Sigyn," she said as she caressed her hair. "Not the way I do."

As Sif leaned in to kiss her, she pulled away. "What're you doing?"

"Isn't this what you want? To be loved?" Sif attempted to kiss her again, bu Sigyn stood.

"This isn't right. You've drunk too much."

Sif frowned as her face changed to Amora's but only for a fraction of a second. As she turned to run, Amora materialized the Casket of Ancient Winters and used it on Sigyn. Instead of turning her into an icy statue, she unwittingly absorbed its power. Shocked from surviving the blow, Sigyn stared at her hand as her fingertips tingled. Before she could react, Sif's double-bladed sword penetrated through her lower abdomen. Sigyn tried to pull the sword out, but Amora pushed it in deeper.

"May you never bear his children again," she whispered in her ear before sending her to Earth with dark magic.

* * *

Reading books and pacing around his cell was becoming tiresome. The least the old man could do for him was swing the ax and put him out of his misery. It wasn't until all the screams that some of the prisoners have escaped. Curious, Loki looked to see what all the commotion was all about. A few guards ran toward the escapees and were met with the tall dark elf Loki saw before. This time he was under the influence of dark magic that caused him to mutate into a horrific monster.

They stared at each other. Loki wanted him to break the barrier between them, but the dark elf opted against it. When he turned to exit the prisons, Loki stopped him.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left."

With that, the monster grunted as he took the stairs to the right. Loki smirked, 'What a fool he ought to be.'


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alarms went off around the entire city of Asgard. Guards that came from every direction bolted toward the palace with haste. When Eira turned to ask Sif what was happening, she told her that it was coming from the prisons and that she would have to bring Eira to her room for safety.

"I _am_ perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Eira said defiantly.

"Even still, I'd rather have you as far away from _him _as possible."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Let's go!"

Sif dragged Eira by the hand as they rushed inside the palace, bumping into a few citizens along the way. Sif told her to stay in her room and lock the doors, and not to open them until she gets her. As much as Eira wanted to defy her, that wasn't the right time for pettiness. It wouldn't be wise to fight against aliens considering the last time. The feeling of New York began to stir.

She did as told and ran into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

While the guards and prisoners fought each other, Loki continued to read his book. It shouldn't take long for Thor to appear and save the day, yet again. Loki rolled his eyes.

Fandral punched a prisoner on the face. "It's as if they resent being imprisoned."

"There's no pleasing some creatures," Volstagg replied.

Thor suddenly entered the prisons, and everyone turned to look at the hotheaded prince.

"Return to your cells and further harm won't come to you. You have my word," he warned.

A prisoner lunched forward to punch him in the face.

"Very, well, you don't have my word," Thor said as he punched the prisoner back.

* * *

The sound of yells and cries came from the city below while Eira hid in her room. Although it had only been a few minutes, it didn't feel right to stand around and do nothing while the city crumbles beneath her. But if she left to fight, surely Odin wouldn't be pleased with her or Lady Sif...

"Fuck it," she muttered as she searched for clothing that was more suitable for fighting.

She found a pair of black trousers that looked like it would fit along with a matching top. It had built-in cups and underwire, and the fabric was light but thick as leather. She quickly changed and put on her boots before exiting the room to enter chaos.

Guards and dark elves fought each other in the halls and corridors of the palace. As an elf charged toward a guard nearest her, Eira extended her arm, outreached in front of her as hundreds of icy shards materialized before shooting into the dark elf. The elf dropped still, leaving a puddle of black blood on the marbled floor. The Asgardian stared at the body. His chest heaved as he took a few steps back.

"I can't," he mumbled. "I can't - I can't do this. I can't."

Eira shoved him in her room. "You need to get a hold of yourself. There are people dying out there!"

"I know!" He sobbed.

"Then stop crying. Get a hold of yourself so you can save your people," she said with firmness. "If you can't continue to fight, then don't bother trying at all. You'll not only get yourself killed but everyone else around."

She left her room once more to join the fight. This time she was greeted with a large, monstrous creature. It wore similar attire to what the dark elves, she assumed it was also an enemy. The pendant from her necklace glowed as it approached her.

_Don't fight._ The voice said.

It tried to grab her, but she created a shield of ice to block the creature. It ferociously growled as it punched her shield, shattering it. She fell backward in fear. No matter how deep of a breath she took, it wasn't enough air in her lungs. She tried breathing faster, harder as she crawled away from the beast. He was fast, so close to grabbing one of her legs. Whenever to attempted to create any sort of weapon, the creature managed to either dodge the fatal hit or it would destroy it.

Finally, she placed her hands onto the floor. Frost slithered across the golden marbled floor and walls and rapidly produced a thick icy barrier between her and the monster. She then escaped down a staircase nearby.

_Run!_

She did. All the way down into the dark corridors that lead to the prisons.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Eira could hear the thud of her heartbeat. She ran down the stairs. Her bedroom was the last down the corridor, and with the icy barrier in the way, she was desperate to find an exit. There was none. Yells and the _clink-clanks_ of metal echoed throughout the prisons. Once she realized where the stairs lead her, she decided back up to her room to check on the guard she left behind.

Something shot passed her, something fast and red. She turned and conjured an icy shield when another shot at her. The shield shattered. A dark elf aimed some sort of laser gun at her, then grunted in another language and fired again. She did her best to block the shots as she bolted toward him. A frozen dagger materialized in her hand as she slashed his throat and grabbed the gun. Blood rushed from his wound as he dropped to his knees, gurgled from the blood.

Before she was able to do anything else, Thor called out her name. She looked to her left. Then, she saw _him._ He stared at her without blinking, his mouth opened and quivered.

Someone grabbed her shoulder, and she used every power she had to look away from the one they call Loki.

"What are you doing down here? You should be with the rest of the civilians."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she snapped.

"I've no doubt of that." Thor glared at his brother. "However, there are other reasons as to why you shouldn't be down here of all places. Besides, you'd be more useful in helping those who cannot fend for themselves."

She nodded. "Got it. I should probably mention the giant monster that went down the corridors, past my chambers. I wasn't able to fight him off without any weaponry. We can catch up to it if we head back upstairs now."

"What monster?"

Once she explained to Thor her encounter with Algrim, he bolted out of the prisons then up the stairs with Eira following not too far behind. When they reached the icy wall that blocked their path, Eira pressed her and against it. It melted away almost instantly, leaving Thor aghast.

"What? Have I not always been able to do this?"

"We'll discuss it later," he said.

They ran as fast as they could until they reached the end of the corridor, his parent's chambers.

The monster, Algrim, held Frigga from behind with his around wrapped around her throat, dagger pressed against her back. Thor roared with fury. He threw his hammer at the monster, just as it stabbed Frigga in the back. Malekith stepped in the way, ultimately got hit in the face instead.

Eira stalked into the room, never left her eyes off Frigga. It should've been just another corpse, shouldn't it? Then why did she feel the heaviness in her chest? It was hard to swallow.

Odin soon followed after. With tears in his eyes, he bent down and held his wife for the last time.

* * *

'How dare he?' Loki thought. 'How dare they all? Lie to him, the God of Lies himself. Any other day he'd be impressed. Not that day, however. This was unforgivable. And who knows how long they've actually known her whereabouts the entire time? 'How dare they?'

Sigyn was still alive, and his mother was dead.

While he was sentenced to rot in a cell, everyone else was welcomed to the funeral of the fallen. All but he. He was trapped, locked away in the prisons. His only memory of her was tainted with the hurt he caused her. He threw his book across the room.

"Throwing books around won't bring your mother back."

"Guards!" He waved to get their attention.

Amora laughed. "Don't be foolish. I've already enchanted your cell. They can't see me or hear us. They think you're a well-behaved prisoner, minding his own by reading."

"Why are you here?"

She pressed her head against his chest and inhaled his scent. "Hm. I've missed you, Loki. So much. Haven't you missed me, us?"

He pushed her away. "No. Never you."

"Not me?" She pouted. "Tell me, how is dear ole mummy?"

He winced.

"Oh, no. That's right. She's dead."

Loki conjured his one and only dagger at her head. She caught it in time and sniggered. "Always so dramatic." She put the dagger in her leather purse and disguised herself as a young girl in her teens. "I've got a funeral to attend. I wonder which dress Odin picked out for Frigga. I'll let you know once it's over."

Soon after Amora disappeared, Loki began to throw and smash everything in his cell, and screamed in anguish.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Three Weeks Before Sigyn's Disappearance...**

Sigyn stared at the sunset by the bank. The sun's golden rays reflected on the rippling water, with the sky painted from orange, pink, purple, and black. It was nice, but she felt it would've been nicer to share that moment with Loki. As soon as she thought of her husband, someone called out her name. It was Thor.

He ran to her. "Sigyn, your mother is here. She wishes to see you."

She tried to hide her disappointment. "Where is Loki?"

Thor shrugged. "I thought he was with you."

"I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I'm sure he's buried in a book in one of our libraries. Or playing tricks on the servants again. You know how much joy he gets out of that."

She smiled. "You're probably right."

Once they reached the palace, Sigyn found her mother waiting for her. She rushed to her and hugged her, squeezed tightly. Freya cupped her daughter's face with admiration. She lost so much time with her only daughter, and she struggled to let go. But it was her time.

"Sigyn, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you happy? Truly happy, here on Asgard and with Loki?"

She thought about it. "Yes, I would say that I am. Why do you ask?"

"My sweet Sigyn," Freya caressed her cheek. "I just want to make sure that you have everything you wanted and hoped for."

"I do. Why do you keep saying my name like that? What's wrong, mother? Is something wrong with grandfather?"

She hesitated to answer. "No, it's me. My time with the living has come to an end."

"No," Sigyn whimpered as she hugged her mother. "No, no, you can't leave me! This isn't fair. Why do you have to go?"

Freya comforted her crying daughter. "It's going to be alright." She removed the necklace with a clear stone attached to it and put it around Sigyn's neck. "Never take this off and I will be with you forever. I will never leave you as long as you live."

* * *

**September 2013**

"I still can't believe any of this shit happened," Jane said. "His mother is dead because of me."

She sat on Eira's bed, playing with the loose thread of her dress while Eira changes into a pair of clean trousers and a fitted top that had built-in cups for her breasts.

"Oh, honey. You can't blame yourself for that. The only one at fault is the monster who killed her." Once she dressed, Eira checked her outfit in the mirror. "I think that should suffice."

Jane looked up at her. "That fits you perfectly."

"I think it might've been mine once upon a time."

"What? What do you mean by that? Wait," she paused to let it soak in. "Are you Asgardian?"

"I think so. I mean from what Odin and Thor has told me -"

"Wait, hold on, you need to tell me everything and start from the beginning."

She did. Eira told her everything from SHIELD discovering her in an icy dome, protecting her from the elements of the ocean. How she met Coulson, their marriage, and how she ended up on Asgard. She even mentioned the parts about Loki.

"Ew, no. You're not married to him," Jane denied. "There's no way."

"Apparently I am. Although, for some reason, no one wants me anywhere near him."

"You mean for good reason. Don't forget, he's the one who caused New York to be completely ambushed by aliens."

"I haven't forgotten that part," she closed her eyes, remembering the screams and cries, and the sirens off in the distance. The dead baby. It was difficult to breathe. "I still have so many questions though. Like this necklace, where did I get it from? Why does it only speak to me?"

Jane scooted toward the edge of the bed. "I'm sure they'll answer any question you have."

"Yeah, and hopefully they'll tell me the truth."

They sat in silence for a while. It was nice, to take a moment to relax and enjoy their time in Asgard, considering the circumstances. The birds chirped, multicolored butterflies flew in and out of the room with grace. The air was warm, but the breeze was cool. The sky was clear, no smog or pollution, it was paradise.

A couple of guards suddenly burst into the room, with Volstagg not far behind.

"Jane Foster, you're coming with us," one of them said.

"Where are you taking here?" Eira asked.

Jane protested as the guard dragged her away. Volstagg put himself in between her and the guards.

"Don't do anything senseless," he spoke in a hushed voice. "Odin has ordered Jane to be placed in a room, heavily guarded."

"On what grounds? She's done nothing wrong."

"It isn't meant to punish her," he reassured. "It's for her protection. As well as Asgard and its people, of course. Lady Sigyn -"

"Eira," she snapped.

"Lady Eira," he corrected. "I do not have the authority to change Odin's mind, however, Thor can."

"Where is he?"

Once Volstagg showed her to Thor's chambers, he told her he'd be in the throne room with Odin and left. She turned to the tall ebony door and knocked on it rapidly until he opened it. He looked as though he'd just woken up and dressed quickly. Normally she'd apologize for the intrusion, but this was a serious matter.

"Jane was taken as prisoner. We have to do something."

Alert, Thor straightened. "Where did they take her?"

"I don't know."

"Where is my father now?"

"Throne room."

Without another word, Thor headed to the throne room, with Eira not far behind.

* * *

While Odin, Fandral, and Volstagg strategized their next move, Thor and Eira walked in without announcing themselves.

"Jane's your prisoner now?"

Odin gave Eira a look, as though he knew she ratted him out. Thor ordered everyone but Eira to leave them. As they did, Odin looked at Thor.

"I do not wish to fight with you."

"Nor I with you, but I intend to pursue Malekith," Thor stepped forward.

"We possess the Aether, Malekith will come to us."

"Yes, and you will destroy us."

"You overestimate the power of these creatures."

"No, I value our people's lives. I'll take Jane to the dark world and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane, it will be exposed vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him."

"If you fail," Odin warned. "You will risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies."

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it."

"If and when he comes, his men will fall by ten thousand Asgardian blades."

"And how many of our men shall fall on theirs?"

"As many as needed! We will fight! Until the las Asgardian breath, the last drop of Asgardian blood."

"How are you any different from Malekith?" Thor challenged.

To Eira's surprised Odin chuckled darkly. "The difference, my son, is that I will win."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Thor stormed out of the throne room. Eira chased after until she caught up with him. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, stared at the city. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he looked at her. The expression in his eyes softened. Although she didn't remember her life in Asgard, there was something familiar about that very moment, like Deja Voo.

"I'm beginning to regret bringing Jane here," he said.

"That won't help much now, will it? What are we going to do now? What if it's sucking the life out of her as we speak?"

"I don't know. Let's get a drink."

* * *

Thor slammed a pint of mead onto the table in front of Eira with a thud. The tavern near the palace had a low capacity. Eira assumed it was because it was early in the morning. She sipped the mead while Thor downed his within just a few gulps.

"Where've you been all this time?"

"I've been in many places," she answered.

"New Mexico?"

She shook her head. "That was Phil's mission. We divorced a few years before."

"New York?"

"I was there." She finished her drink.

"I never saw you."

"Before the... incident, I needed to relocate and change a few things in my life. By doing so, I left S.H.I.E.L.D. to teach music. I learned out to play quite a few instruments during my time on Earth, and I figured teaching would be the easiest way to make money. I worked with students from Julliard, Columbia, Barnard, and more. I was teaching the day of the incident. It wasn't until afterward I was called back to meet with Nick Fury to become Jane's bodyguard."

"Did you fight at all?"

"I did. Then something told me to protect myself," she said as she clutched the pendant in her fist.

"Does it speak to you often?"

"Only when I'm in danger or feeling lonely."

"Has Odin spoken to you about your necklace? And your mother?"

"He has."

"What did he say?"

Eira told him about the infinity stones, their powers. She also told him that the only thing that was mentioned about her mother was that Eira looked just like her. How it chose her, and as long as she lived, no one else would be able to possess it. Just as Thor was about to tell her what Odin left out, Heimdall entered the tavern and walked toward them.

"You're not in Odin's war council?"

"The Bifrost is closed to your father's orders. No one is to come or go," Heimdall said as he removed his helmet then placed it on the table. "We face an enemy that is invisible even to me. Of what use is a guardian such as that?"

He sat next to Eira, hunched over, and rested his arms on the table.

"Malekith will return, you know this. I'll need your help."

"I thought you didn't have a plan," Eira mutter to Thor.

"I've had time to come up with a plan."

"When-"

"I cannot overrule my king's wishes, not even for you," Heimdall said.

"I'm not asking you to. The realms need their All-Father, strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not. Nut he is blinded, Heimdall, by hatred and grief."

"As are we all."

"Well, I see clearly enough."

"The risks are too great. You and your father just got Sigyn back."

"Eira," She and Thor corrected.

"Everything we do from here on is a risk, there is no there way."

Heimdall took a moment to consider his words. "What do you require of me?"

* * *

A couple of hours after their meeting, Thor and Heimdall left to pursue their plan. Meanwhile, Eira headed back to the Throne Room. The guards blocked the entrance, and one stepped aside once they recognized her but said nothing. Cautious, she entered the room and discovered Odin brooding by the balcony opening. She didn't want to startle him, so she cleared her throat to grab his attention.

He glanced back at her with a tear that streamed down his face. "You must think of me as a cruel king."

"I don't think you're cruel. If I witnessed someone murdering the love of my life, I'd want vengeance too."

"It's more than that. Many years ago, when my father fought the elves, he tried to destroy the aether. It constantly changes its state of mass and volume. And its power is far more destructive. The Dark Elves aren't the only ones out there who know of the stone's power, nor the only ones in search of it."

"What if we destroy it?"

Odin laughed airily. "Unless you have at least six stones, nothing is powerful enough to do it."

"Oh, shit," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Guards burst into the room while one informs Odin that Heimdall has requested to see him. Odin rushed toward the Bifrost with a few of his Einherjar. Eira hurriedly left to her next mission - to collect Sif and bring Jane to Thor.


End file.
